


Mr. Picker-Upper

by Faillen



Series: Long Overdue Gifts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Troll Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faillen/pseuds/Faillen
Summary: Part one of a birthday prompt ficlet collection for a friend <3Prompt: Steve is too nice to everyone and it makes Tony jealous.Aka, people keep asking Steve to pick up stuff so they can ogle his ass, and Steve pretends to be oblivious to rile Tony up, because he is a troll.





	

It was starting to get ridiculous. Tony thought to himself as he watched Steve lift up the cardboard box that the old woman in front of the Goodwill said was “A tad too heavy for my old arms to carry, would you be a dear and help me?”

Tony barely restrained himself from wondering aloud how she got it into her car in the first place, knowing that all it would do was get a disapproving look from Steve. But when he caught the woman looking appreciatively on as Steve bent over to get the box out, he couldn’t help but question if Steve’s ‘I’m Disappointed in You’ stare might be worth braving.

The thing was, this isn’t the first time this has happened, Tony mused as he watched the elderly woman slyly cop a feel of Steve’s bicep, causing him to grit his teeth. In fact, if you asked Tony, things like this have happened far too often.

First there was the kitchen staff at the gala who weren’t able to lift up a crate of apples when Tony (under orders from Pepper) swung by with Steve (who decided to tag along) in order to inspect the defensibiity of the venue. And there was the college kids that Steve bumped into during his morning run, who had been trying to lift their couch to their apartment. That had been plastered all over tabloids for days.

And now there was this. They were  _ supposed  _ to be getting lunch together, but instead Steve was playing Mr. Picker Upper, yet again. Tony had voiced his annoyances to Pepper and Rhodey, but neither had been any help, both of them giving him a pointed look and not explaining when he threw up his hands in exasperation, not understanding what they were trying to say.

“You’re a genius, Tony, you’ll figure it out.” Rhodey had said commiseratingly when Tony video called him.

“Figure out  _ what?  _ There’s nothing to figure out, I just don’t understand why Steve’s so nice when it’s obvious people are taking advantage.”

Tony sighed, tapping his foot as he watched the older lady thank Steve profusely for his help. Steve, ever the all-American-boy, simply grinned shyly and ran a hand through his hair, replying that it was no problem.

_ I _ have a problem, Tony thought to himself, exasperated. 

Which was the thought that led to Tony blurting out, “You know she just asked for help so she could grope you,” when Steve finally walked out of the Goodwill and back to where Tony was standing.

Steve paused and gave Tony a confused look, “No, she just needed some help.”

“No, no, Steve, she wanted to check out your ass,” Tony replied, trying to make Steve see the truth.

Something flashed in Steve’s eyes, but it was gone just as quick as it came, “That can’t be, she was such a sweet woman.”

Tony resisted the urge to facepalm as they began walking again, “No, Steve, people like to have you do things like lifting stuff so that they can check you out. Like the kitchen staff at the gala last week?”

“With the apple crate? No way,” Steve replied.

“I literally saw the girl that asked you to help them carry the box in from the produce van that had been parked outside. She was perfectly capable of lifting it.”

“Maybe she was just tired,” Steve defended. Tony let out an exasperated sigh.

“And let me guess, her eyes just happened to start ogling your ass the minute you bent over.”

“Well you do it all the time to me, so you really can’t judge.” Steve shot back. Tony stopped in his tracks, while Steve continued a few more steps before realizing that Tony wasn’t with him any longer.

Steve spun around on his heel and raised any eyebrow as Tony opened and closed his mouth. He hadn’t thought that Steve would  _ notice.  _

“What? Didn’t think I noticed?” Steve asked, a smirk forming on his lips as he sauntered up to Tony. 

Tony could feel his cheeks turn red as Steve leaned closer.

“You know, flustered and jealous is a really good look on you, Tony.” Tony stared back, pretty sure that something in his brain had broken.

And then he took in Steve’s sly look and the twinkle in his eyes, and let out an affronted noise before slapping Steve on the shoulder.

“You utter  _ troll _ ,” Tony exclaimed, his cheeks still burning, “You were doing it all on purpose!”

“Guilty as charged,” Steve replied with a smile that was a bit amused and a lot more hopeful. Tony could only shake his head with a smile as realization dawned upon him.

“Asshole,” He said, as he grabbed Steve’s hands and pulled him a bit closer.

“Mm, sorry,” Steve replied, not looking sorry at all as he pulled Tony towards him by the waist.

“You better be, I’m going to tell the whole world that Steve Rogers is a fucking troll.” Tony muttered, his eyes flickering to Steve’s mouth as he wound his arm’s around Steve’s neck.

“You do that,” Steve smiled softly, and all Tony could think to do was pull him down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my tumblr: faillen.tumblr.com


End file.
